


Rule #63

by peoriapeoria



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little meme meditation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #63

First of all, I didn't do it. I'm not saying that because transformation magic is against the Laws. I would have no reason to do it, wouldn't have the power and most important am not that subtle.

Marcone had been wounded, and I couldn't fight and drag him out. So, I tossed him an apple. What? It was a perfectly valid solution, a mortal could will a circle. He'd started packing chalk and salt, so he got the defenses up. I had told him to cut the apple to pieces and place it just inside the circle.

I hadn't planned on him slicing it cross-section. I hadn't thought he'd cut it into ten pieces. I certainly hadn't allowed for him--

He placed the piece with the stem at the top, the next four pieces to either side, the bottom of the apple at 6 o'clock and the other four either side. He sat with his head towards the top.

Color me shocked when the trouble was stinky gray goo and Chicago's Don was a Donna. At least Marcone was unconscious. However, that just meant I got to heave Giovanna up into my arms. Thomas weighed less. 'She' hadn't lost much height and no muscle tone, though somehow the grey at the temples had all gathered into a blaze over one eye.

Hendrick's got the car when I came down. There were sirens, so we got out of there fast and then obeyed all traffic laws to one of the safehouses.

I think his expression once Cujo got out and reached for his boss is termed WTF?! by kids. He scowled at me. "I didn't do it!" He pulled her out and carried her in like a bag of groceries. Real ego boost that.

I don't really need to go into how the pant leg was cut away, stitches sewn, bandages applied. The important thing was Marcone woke up.

"What happened?"

See, it's that sort of cold assessment that makes Marcone scary. Most men would have much more visceral questions, and probably an exclamation mark or two. I certainly would.

"Other than the obvious, I'm not sure." It wasn't like he drew the circle on a ley line, or... I suppose that place could have been any number of things in the years since Chicago as Chicago existed, and might have been a spot of power to the residents before. That was something that often weirded out Old World wizards. The way we just didn't know. Not that fifteen stories up (yes, I risked the elevator. It was 94 percent safe.) should have been the site of anything before iron buildings.


End file.
